digimon_reformationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Samael Cain
History Samael is Heaven's wildcard, their unconventional choice when things go south. He began his life as an Angemon, but was seduced by the power offered to him by the Seven Demon Lords. He rebelled along with the Seven Demon Lords and became a NeoDevimon. He was a loyal follower of Daemon, and served as a Commander of his Nightmare Soldiers. However, as the war started to turn in favor of the Holy Host, Samael turned on the demons and rejoined the forces of Heaven, and he betrayed key tactical information that was vital in the Host's efforts to rout the army of the Demon Lords and defeat the Demon Lords themselves. He has since evolved into Beelzemon. Samael has since served as Heaven's Black Ops, hoping to earn his way back into Paradise. When the Royal Knights' crusade was uncovered, the Holy Host sent Samael. Personality Samael is wild, ruthless, merciless, and murderous. He's sarcastic, quick-witted, and hates authority. He loves the thrill of battle and often loses himself in its insanity. He is capable of making friends, though he has a tendency to betray if the outcome suits his needs at the time. He's surprisingly tactical and has a great wealth of knowledge. Unholy Crusade He was the wildcard factor of the Peacemakers, as likely to come to blows with any of them as he was with the knights, and his nature as a fallen angel was never far from mind. Twice his savagery and unholy nature came to the forefront; the first time was against a group of humans claiming to be the legendary Digidestined. Samael was ecstatic, because his involvement with the legendary children would almost assure his return to Paradise. However, the discovery that these children were imposters sent Samael into a demonic rage, and he maliciously tortured one of them until he was restrained by the other Peacemakers. The second instance occurred when human agents from the United Nations harnessed the powers of the Ancient Digimon to become Bio-Hybrids; abominations. Their torture and uncaring extortion of defenseless Digimon broke the last bit of Samael's restraint, and he slaughtered the entire unit. Samael became disillusioned with the Peacemakers' mission of protecting the humans, and angrily left their ranks. He sought out Artorius and the Royal Knights at the stronghold of Camelot, and asked to join them. Though he was met with reservation and apprehension (both because of his status as a fallen angel and a Peacemaker), Artorius eventually welcomed him to their cause, even bestowing upon him the power of the X-Antibody. Samael would fight with the Royal Knights against the Peacemakers on two separate occasions, the last being the Siege of Avalon. It was then that he revealed to Michael that he was playing the role of a double agent, and only joined the Royal Knights to obtain the power of X-Evolution. He then returned to the Peacemakers. When Amatsu-Mikaboshi was unsealed, Samael fought him tooth and nail, but even his unrelenting and overwhelming savagery was unable to give the Mikaboshi anything more than a moment's pause. He retreated with the Peacemakers and joined them in their final stand. Since the end of the conflict, Samael has continued serving Heaven. He has gained more respect from the angels, but his violent actions against the humans have set him back on his quest for redemption. The activities of Mephistopheles, however, have begun a stirring in Samael's demonic blood, and he is well aware that something is wrong. Relationship with Other Characters Navigation Category:Unholy Crusade Category:Peacemakers Category:Holy Host Category:Nightmare Soldiers